What if
by jesswallis97
Summary: What if things had happened differently. What if harry fell in love with ginny earlier? what if harry had his parents and sirius. What if he made friends with the weasleys much earlier? What if things had happened differently much differently?


_**Nightmares**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Ginny's POV**

I am back in the chamber with Tom "nobody will know your gone nobody cares about you" tom told me maliciously. "that's not true" I denied, "BB Bill ChCh Charlie they would care mum dad so would they" I told him. "well harry potter doesn't care about you little ginny Weasley don't deny it you know it's true" he told me harshly " I won't let you hurt him" I cried tears we starting to pour down my face now. "you really think you can stop me you stupid little girl" Tom asked me in way that made me despise him even more. "crucio" tom muttered. The pain it's all I can remember.

waking up screaming at 3am; this is just getting ridiculous now it's been almost two years since the is August 11th back to school in a few least I'll be able to get away from mum our relationship really has suffered since my first year she treats me like I'm five. But I know things, i've seen things most 13 year olds haven't. Dad says something really exciting is happening this year at Hogwarts,but it's dangerous. Harry is coming on monday to watch the quidditch world cup dad has got great tickets for me,Ron,Harry,Fred,George,himself,and Hermionie. It's going to be awkward with Harry it always is I think I might be falling in love with him, but he just sees me as a little sister. Well i'm not going to be able to get back to sleep now I may a well go downstairs and make some hot chocolate.

**Harry's POV**

Waking up in a cold sweat, I was dreaming about a man he was called frank he was walking though an old house, he was searching. Behind one door there was another man he was talking to someone I know this man, he is wormtail: he betrayed my parents. He is talking is talking to man, no not a man a creature. The creature is familiar yet unplaceable. I think for a short while I focus on it and thats when I know, the creature is Voldemort. Today is sunday I will be going to the Weasleys tomorrow thank god I can't wait to get away from the Dursleys, but the feeling is mutual they can't wait to be rid of me either. I check the time on my old battered watch it reads 05:52am; well I might as well get up the Dursleys will be up soon.

When I arrived in the kitchen all three Dursleys were there Dudley sat there glaring at his grapefruit as my uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were making him go was furious about it. Uncle Vernon sat there reading his paper, as usual. While aunt Petunia cleaned the kitchen and made breakfast. I took my seat at the table and aunt Petunia places a plate with one piece of stale white bread in front of me she then returns to the washing up.

I spend most of my day at the park. Its staring to darken so I head back to number 4 privet drive, I have lived there most of my life yet I still can't see to call it my home. But why would I? I hate it there well mostly the people that live there. I have just taken of my shoes when I hear vernon screeching "BOY" that's my cue I "yes uncle vernon" I reply. "this letter we received about you" he began to read aloud:

Dear mr&mrs Dursley

I am writing to ask if it would be possible for Harry to come

to stay with us for the remainder of the summer. He of course

will be able to attend the quidditch world cup with us no doubt

he has told you all about what that will then of take him

to kings cross on september 1st along with the rest of the children.

If it is possible for Harry to come to stay we will pick him up

from your house tomorrow morning at have Harry

Reply to us in the usual way as I don't think the muggle post

man will be fast enough.

Yours sincerely

Molly Weasley

"of course you can go we don't want be stuck with you any longer than we have to be, so go on go reply to your freaky little friends. I went up stairs and wrote a latter to ron:

Dear Ron

They said yes the muggles, I can come to stay with you

and to the quidditch world cup too. I can't wait. See you

tomorrow mate.

Harry.

I hurriedly packed my things into my suitcase and sent Hedwig to the Burrow with the letter I wrote for Ron I told her to stay there because I would be joining her soon.

**Ginny's POV**

Today is monday, today we will collect harry from the muggles and he will stay here for the rest of the summer. I am excited and nervous at the same time I want to see him but its just so awkward with him.

By 10am we are all ready to go and collect harry me, dad, Ron, Fred and George are going. I was supposed to stay home but mum decided to go out for the day I just don't know where she wouldn't tell me. But of course being little baby ginny I couldn't possible stay home alone even if it's only for an hour or so.

We are going by floo I don't really know how this works as harry is with muggles but dad says it will work.

Ron has volunteered to go fire he stepped into the flames and said 4 privet drive surrey. I was next I stood there a little nervous not of the floo but of the destination. "4 Privet drive surrey" I sad and just like Ron I disappeared into the flames. I fell out into the arms of harry potter "sorry" I apologised blushing crimson.


End file.
